Souvenirs From Better Times
by ThisBedCouldUseASecret
Summary: What happens when Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny find a Time Turner and things go terribly wrong?


**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters for that matter. I don't own Hogwarts and I don't own anything that has to do with magic. If I had a mind as creative as that then I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fanfictions.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Hermione! Are we almost there? Merlin, we're going to freeze to death before we find the first Horcrux!" grumbled Ron Weasley, his pale hands stuffed unceremoniously into the cavernous pockets of his cloak.

"In case you haven't noticed, _Ronald_, I've been trying to navigate our way around for the past three hours. Why don't you give it a go? Make yourself _useful_ for once!" Hermione replied, her cheeks scarlet from the bitter winter air. Tightly clenched in her right hand was her wand, always at the ready in case of an attack. In her left hand was a tiny gadget, no larger than her palm, that occasionally omitted a red light and a soft beeping sound.

"If you weren't so bossy then maybe I would help you!" Ron growled back, his fists clenching with anger.

"Shut up! Both of you!" The two friends turned around when they heard the sudden outburst from behind them. Harry Potter's emerald green eyes were sending daggers to the two feuding companions.

"If I knew you two would constantly be at each other's throats, I would have left you behind!" With that said, Harry gently pushed his way in front of the two, and led the way. Hermione's eyes instantly lowered with guilt, but Ron's sour expression just grew, and he had all he could do to keep his mouth shut.

"Oh, I do hope we're almost there." Luna's voice rang out softly, the dream-like thickness weaving through her words. "It's getting close to night fall!"

"Luna's right. The snow's bad enough. I can barely see where I'm walking." Hermione paused for a moment, placing her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, maybe we should find a place to sleep and continue searching tomorrow?" The idea was a rational one, but Harry was blinded by his determination.

"You all go and find shelter. I'm going to look a bit more."

"Harry…" Ginny's voice was laced with worry as she stood by Hermione's side. "It's not safe for you to go alone." It was ironic that Ginny was even there to begin with, but that was a different story for a different day.

"Ginny's right, Harry. In these conditions anything could happen to you!"

"I'll be fine Neville, alright? I'm capable of going by myself."

"Mate, you know we wouldn't leave you. If you go, we all go. That's what we're here for -- to help you." It was the first time Ron spoke since he bore the infuriated frown on his face.

"Ron's right." Neville replied with a swift nod to confirm his statement.

"Listen, you shouldn't…" Harry stopped in the middle of his sentence, his eyes diverting from Neville and Ron, to Hermione, who was kneeling on the ground. Ginny followed Harry's gaze and she stooped down beside the older girl.

"What is it Hermione?" Ginny asked in a small voice, her chestnut eyes following the older girl's frantically moving hands.

Hermione remained quiet as her long fingers searched the snow-covered ground. Sporadically, Hermione would pick something up, just to shake her head and return it to the cold earth.

"Something… something cracked." Hermione muttered softly, her hands still trying to retrieve the item she supposedly heard. "I stepped on something, and it snapped… I heard it! I just can't seem to find where it…" Before she could finish her sentence, the girl picked up what appeared to be a gold locket. She brought it closer to her, to further examine it.

"It's a necklace?" Ginny asked, tilting her head to the side, and glancing at Harry.

"No… This isn't a necklace…I think it's…" Hermione glanced at Harry, a confused expression on her face as she handed him the object.

"A Time Turner." Harry said softly, fingering the gold metal in his hand. He inspected it thoroughly, trying to make sense out of the matter. It wasn't logical that a Time Turner would be _on top_ of newly fallen snow. There had to have been a jinx placed on it. _Something_ was defected with the object. Harry just didn't know what.

"A Time Turner?" Luna walked up to Harry and glanced at the object.

"If we have a time turner, then can't we just go back to Harry's fourth year? When You Know Who was resurrected?"

"No Ron. That's far too risky. Horrible things happen to wizards who meddle with time." Hermione bit down on her lip, a line of worry folding on her forehead.

"It looks harmless."

"But we don't know that, Luna." Ginny countered, her numb finger lightly touching the thin golden chain.

Hermione sighed heavily, and took the Time Turner out of Harry's hands. "There's only one way to find out." With that, she raised her wand, and said a soft spell. A light green light whirled off the tip of her wand and bounced off of the Time Turner.

"It doesn't have any curses placed on it." Hermione, tapped the Time Turner a few more times.

"I say we try it out." Ron walked over to the Time Turner, and wrapped it around him.

"Of all the idiotic, irresponsible, immature things… RON! What are you doing?!" Hermione's eyes grew wide as she saw Ron getting ready to flick the gold medal.

_"_ What does it _look_ like I'm doing?" Ron asked, a ginger eyebrow rising slightly.

"For Merlin's sake! You can't go alone!" Hermione cried out, as she grabbed the chain and pulled it around her as well.

The action was followed by Harry, Neville, Luna, and Ginny, who in turn looked doubtful and suspicious.

"If this doesn't work out well, Ronald Weasley, I am going to kill you." Hermione started with a glare, as Ron flicked the medal, and the surroundings became blurry.

The world continued to spin until each person landed with a thud on the now grass-covered ground.

"Hermione?" Neville squeaked out, his face showing his growing fear. "I don't think we exactly went _back_ in time…"

"Oh God..."

* * *

Please read and write a review.

- Sadie. : )


End file.
